No Backsies
by totalizzyness
Summary: Human AU - FULL SUMMARY INSIDE - Dean and Sam are having relationship problems and hope a weekend together will help solve them - initial Dean/Gabe Sam/Cas, eventual Dean/Cas Sam/Gabe


**SUMMARY: Dean is having some problems with his boyfriend, and hopes his brother & partner coming to visit for the weekend would help straighten things out. Sam is having the same problem, and wishes the same thing. However, their problems aren't solved in a usual fashion.  
>PAIRINGS: DeanGabriel Sam/Castiel Dean/Castiel Sam/Gabriel  
>WARNINGS: Fluff - and quite a bit of it. And a lot of coarse language.<br>WORD COUNT: 6,902  
>AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you like this. It's just an idea I had floating around for a while. Please review (:<strong>

* * *

><p>Dean rubbed his forehead and sighed; it ws the fifth time that week - and it was only a Wednesday - that he'd come home to find the kitchen an absolute state. Every kitchen appliance had been used at some point, and the work surfaces and walls were covered in all sorts of gunk. On the kitchen table was an assortment of confectionery - cakes, meringues, tarts; but no pies. The TV could be heard in the front room, cartoons playing. Dean sighed once more.<p>

"GABRIEL!"

A few seconds later, a short man with a huge grin padded in to the kitchen; "you're back early."

"Were you actually planning on cleaning this up?"

"Sheesh, you're like my mother! And sister! I'll clean after Spongebob!"

Dean sighed and walked over to the fridge; "no, you'll clean now. I want to make some food before I go out."

Gabriel pouted; "you're just upset I didn't make any pie."

"Yeah, where's the pie?"

Grinning again, Gabriel bounced over to Dean and slid an arm around his waist; "you know the deal. No pie unless I get some good Dean-lovin'."

"And I told you, no Dean-lovin' until I come home to a clean kitchen, for once!"

He pulled the fridge door open and groaned, the mess having extended to inside there too.

"Great, and now I'm going to have to go shopping, again!"

Gabriel frowned as Dean slammed the fridge door shut and stormed through to the living room. He could hear his angry muttering throughout the house before he re-entered the kitchen.

"I'll get some food out too. If you want to sleep in bed tonight I suggest you tidy this mess up."

Without glancing back at his boyfriend, Dean stormed out of the house, fingering the keys in his jacket pocket. He'd just collapsed in to the front seat of his Impala when his phone rung. Sighing loudly, he checked it wasn't Gabriel ringing to apologise before answering.

"Sammy!"

"Hey, Dean."

Dean smiled slightly and relaxed in his seat; "what can I do for you?"

"Can't a guy call his brother?"

"No, what do you want?"

"Just, checking it's all right if we come over next weekend."

"We being, you and... That boy-toy of yours I've yet to meet?"

"That's rich, coming from you! I've yet to meet Gabriel!"

"Yeah, well, I've been hiding him from you."

"Well, I'm doing the same with Cas."

"That's his name! Yeah, the one with evil parents, right?"

"Evil?"

"Why else would you name your kid Castiel?"

"Whatever Dean. So we're all right to stay for the weekend?"

"Yeah, so long as there's still a house... Gabriel is driving me up the wall! He's gotten a new job as this, confectionery chef or whatever, and every time I come home, the kitchen's a fucking bombsite!"

"Have you spoken to him about it?"

"Yeah! Spoken, shouted, threatened! I'm even withholding sex and once again I've come home to an effed up kitchen!"

Sam hummed down the phone in contemplation; "are you and him, all right? I mean... You know?"

Dean sighed and rubbed his forehead; "I don't know. Maybe we're spending too much time together, but, he's just getting under my skin, a lot... I hope it'll get better when you come down. Maybe you'll bring out the good in him."

"Well, if it's any consolation, Cas and I are having a bit of, trouble, you know? He's so..."

"Boring?"

"No, just, impassive! He just doesn't care! Well, obviously he cares, but, it's always what I want to do, always what I want to watch on TV, he never contributes! He just, does."

Dean frowned; "dude, are you complaining about having a boyfriend who is happy to do whatever you want? What is wrong with you?"

"Sometimes I want to come home and... Find the kitchen an absolute mess, at least it'd mean he was passionate about something! Instead I come home, the house is clean, and empty. It's so impersonal. No pictures or anything anywhere!"

"Oh, that's a problem solved here. I went on a business trip for two days, came home, pictures and stuff, everywhere! I feel like I live in a gift-shop! A messy fucking gift-shop!"

Sam chuckled; "well, maybe seeing each other will sort things out, Gabriel will see that he snagged the boring Winchester."

"Boring but sexy, bitch."

"Jerk."

"So, I'll see you next weekend?"

"Yes. Make sure the kitchen's clean!"

"Oh shut up!"

Satisfied to leave the conversation there, Dean hung up and shoved his keys in the ignition, heading back to work.

* * *

><p>Dean was furiously washing the dishes whilst Gabriel sat on the table behind him, grinning and sucking on a red lollipop.<p>

"You're scary when you're on a cleaning mission," he mused, kicking the back of Dean's leg lightly. Dean grunted.

"Yeah, well, don't want Sammy to think I live in a junk yard! It'd also help if you knew how to tidy up as you went."

"Sam's your brother, he's not going to judge a few dirty dishes!"

Dean sighed and turned to face Gabriel; "and what about his boyfriend? From what I hear he's a pretty big snob."

Gabriel chuckled and slid off the table, stepping up to Dean; "what would Daddy Winchester say if he knew his boys had turned out like this?"

"...Do you mean gay? Because, I think he'd have expected it from Sammy. But me... I don't know, it'd've been a big shock!"

"Would you have ever taken me to meet him?"

Dean grinned; "never!"

Gabriel frowned; "you wound me."

Dean pressed a quick kiss to his lover's mouth before turning back to the sink; "if you want to prove your worth, go straighten out the sofas."

"What, because you haven't ten times already? Whilst I'm at it shall I go mow next door's yard and straighten their throw pillows? In fact, I'll just do the whole street up, shall I?"

Dean laughed; "just do it, please."

With Dean's one-track-mind, the tidying and cleaning got done faster than expected, and he and Gabriel were on their way to the airport to pick up Sam and Castiel.

"Please behave, too," Dean said, after Sam's plane had been announced as having landed. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"I'll be a good boy, I promise."

"I mean it, I really want Sam to like you."

Gabriel finally smiled affectionately; "seriously, Dean, I'll be good. But you know he'll like me, everyone does! Eventually! Even you... Remember how you used to hate me?"

Dean shook his head playfully; "I still hate you, Gabe."

Gabe wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and shot him a hurt look; "no you don't baby, you love me."

Laughing, Dean kissed the top of his head before shifting his weight from one foot to the other when he noticed passengers from Sam's flight begin to file out. It wasn't hard to spot Sam - him being head and shoulders above everyone else. When he finally spotted him, he grabbed Gabriel's wrist and dragged him over to his grinning brother and shy looking companion. He instantly let go of his bags and pulled his brother in to a spine-crushing hug. They laughed and finally pulled away, giving each other a sharp punch in the arm.

"It's been too long, Sammy," Dean grinned. Sam grinned back.

"Haven't grown much, then?"

"Fuck off... Speaking of short-asses, this is Gabriel."

Dean motioned to the now-frowning man stood beside him, arms folded across his chest. Sam laughed and offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you, may I introduce Castiel - or Cas."

Dean's gaze finally went to the timid man stood beside Sam; he was wearing a beige trench-coat over a dark suit - a suit! - but it was nothing compared to the man's eyes. When he finally resolved to look Dean in the eye, Dean was momentarily lost for words, so instead offered a shaky hand to the bluer-than-blue-eyed man.

"So, is everyone in your family ten-foot-tall or just sasquatch here?"

Dean grinned at Sam's look of amusement and shock; "just Sammy, everyone else is about my height."

"So, are we going to stand here insulting each other or shall we go to yours?" Sam asked, pushing some of his luggage in to his brother's hands. Gabriel laughed and offered to take one of Castiel's bags.

"Wait until you see it, Dean spent all yesterday and all morning cleaning. I'm sure he was one stain away from just buying a whole new lounge set!"

Sam laughed too; "really? Dean cleaning?"

"Oh, he's quite the clean-freak nowadays! Nearly gives himself an aneurysm when I forget to use a coaster."

Dean pouts; "that's an expensive coffee table, Gabe! And sentimental! And it's a bitch to get water rings out!"

Sam laughed again; "Gabe, you have to tell me all about him!"

Gabriel led Sam out to the car-park sharing stories of Dean's OCD whilst Dean mumbled to himself, walking behind with Castiel who had yet to say anything. Dean smiled meekly at him, in attempt to make him feel better. All he got in response was a questioning look. Sighing, Dean fished about in his pocket for his car keys. He managed to cram all the luggage in to the trunk of the Impala whilst everyone else crammed in, Sam getting shotgun so his legs wouldn't cramp in the back.

"I hope you're good with dogs, Sammy. Meg likes to jump up at people."

Sam grinned; "a dog? Wow Dean, you're really domestic!"

Dean rolled his eyes; "Gabe's had the dog longer than I've known him."

"Still... Cas and I toyed with the idea of getting a cat, but, we don't have much time to look after one."

Dean glanced at Castiel through the rear-view-mirror, he had his head bowed, looking at his lap; he secretly envied the fact Sam had managed to bag a nice quiet boyfriend, whilst he had... Gabriel. The whole journey back to their house was Gabriel and Sam laughing at Dean, whilst Dean insisted Gabriel was either lying or exaggerating. Castiel still said nothing. When they got to the house, Dean made Gabriel give Castiel the tour of the house, whilst he spoke to Sam.

"So, is Castiel all right? Does he talk, or?"

Sam chuckled; "he's fine, just really quiet. He doesn't say much... Which is one of the things that annoys me."

"Really? That would be heaven to me! You've seen what I have to put up with! Gabe yacking all the time! Jesus Christ, he can't shut up! Like, he is physically incapable of shutting the hell up!"

"Gabe seems fun! I think you spend too much time together."

"Yeah, so I start putting in more hours at the office, next thing, we're not spending enough time together!"

Sam shook his head and gripped Dean's shoulder; "you'll find a pattern that works... Anyway, give me the grand tour! Last time I came down you were in that shitty apartment!"

Whilst Sam and Castiel got settled, Dean set about making them all dinner, whilst Gabriel played with Meg in the back yard. Dean was content in the kitchen alone, the radio tuned to his favourite rock station, he hummed along to Led Zeppelin's "Heartbreaker" whilst chopping various vegetables. He almost stabbed himself when he turned to find Castiel sat at the kitchen table, leafing through the day's paper.

"Holy shit, Cas!"

Castiel looked up, and tipped his head to the side in confusion.

"You scared the hell out of me! You really are fucking quiet!"

The smaller man frowned; "I apologise, I didn't mean to startle you."

Dean did a double-take, not expecting Castiel to have a low gravelly voice; "um, no, yeah, it's fine, but, if this is going to be a regular occurrence, you're going to need a bell or something."

"Why?"

Dean shook his head and turned back to making dinner; "so, where's Sam?"

He made a point to turn the radio down, so he could hear Castiel better.

"He's out in the yard with Gabriel."

"Oh. Why aren't you?"

"...I'm just not. I'd prefer to sit here and read."

"Right..."

Dean took that as his cue to stop talking and continued making dinner, smiling when he could hear the obnoxious laughter coming from the yard, at least his brother liked Gabriel - someone in the universe had to. Whilst some of the food was cooking, Dean sat himself opposite Castiel, reading the paper as Cas had moved on to reading a book. He wondered how Sam could be sick of this. To him this was domestic bliss, it was quiet, they were doing their own thing, not needing anything from one another other than silence.

Dinner was much like the car journey, Sam and Gabriel chatting about Dean - only this time it was Sam's turn to divulge all the secrets - whilst Gabriel laughed and occasionally nudged Dean's elbow. Dean stopped bothering to try and argue and instead sat in silence with Cas, sharing the occasional glance. After everyone had eaten, Gabriel grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him to the front room to show him something. Dean sighed and began to collect the empty plates, taking them to the kitchen and leaving Castiel to sit awkwardly alone. He was going to put a pot of coffee on when he almost dropped the jug, Castiel appearing again, in the doorway. Dean clutched his chest and huffed out a laugh.

"Seriously man, you need to stop that... I was going to put some coffee on, you want one?"

Castiel shrugged; "I was going to ask if you needed help with the dishes."

"Oh, no dude, it's fine. You're guests."

Cas shook his head and made his way over to the sink; "I insist, it's only polite."

"Um... All right then."

Cas had the sink filled up with scaldingly hot water by the time Dean had started the coffee machine. He grabbed a tea-towel from a drawer and began to dry whatever Castiel handed to him.

"Man, that looks boiling... Do you have asbestos hands or something?"

Castiel smiled sheepishly - the first smile Dean had seen from him; "I just have a high pain tolerance I suppose."

"No kidding... Do you mind if I put music on?"

"No, go ahead."

Smiling, Dean turned the radio on, but kept it at a low volume, whilst he and Castiel worked quickly and harmoniously. Back in the front room, Gabriel and Sam were lounging on the sofa, watching The Little Mermaid. Dean rolled his eyes and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"They're watching The Little Mermaid... I think the gayness level just tripled!"

Castiel smiled and sat at the table, pulling out a book again.

"Uh... You want a coffee? Or anything, I think we have tea or...?"

"Coffee will be fine. Um, black, please, no sugar."

Dean grinned and grabbed another cup; "ah, a man after my own heart. Gabriel fills his with all sorts of crap."

He poured another cup and placed it in front of Castiel before taking a sip of his own. He could see Cas was going to read, but he'd heard so little about him, only the bad things that got on Sam's nerves. He collapsed down opposite and leant on the table.

"So, uh, what do you do? Sam said he met you at work?"

Castiel smiled meekly and put his book down; "I work in tax law, a couple of floors above Sam. We met at an office party."

Dean smiled; "nice. So... Love at first sight, or...?"

"Um... I don't know. Sam says it was a universe conspiracy or something, we just, kept on bumping in to each other, especially over dinner. We just conceded and ate together every day and the next thing I remember, we were, just, together."

"Ah, so, no big 'I've found him!' moment?"

"...Not particularly; it was just always so, comfortable? ...What about yourself and Gabriel?"

Dean chuckled to himself and sipped at his coffee; "we met through his sister. I worked with her on this stupid thing to make our office more environmentally friendly or something, and we went out for dinner, and he just turned up. Ruined everything, was just a total dick. I hated him. But then, he just wouldn't leave me alone. He kept stalking me, sending me weird gifts - Anna said that was just his way of getting me to notice him, and showing me he liked me, but, it just creeped me out. But then... One day Anna got in to an accident - it wasn't serious, just a couple of scratches and a broken leg - and he was just this, different person and... I don't know. I decided to cut him some slack, went on one date and, now we're here."

Castiel smiled in to his coffee; "that sounds somewhat romantic."

"Really? Romantic?"

"It's more romantic than you think, especially seeing as Sam and I just happened. There was no big moment."

"I suppose... But you two work, right?"

The smile faded from Cas' face, he put his coffee down on the table; "uh, yeah? Well, we did, we definitely used to, but now, I think he's bored of me. He's just so, passionate, and I didn't want to stifle his passion, so I just conceded to do whatever he wanted. But now, he doesn't seem to appreciate it. He wants sponteneity and, things I don't think I can offer."

Dean managed a small smile; "nah, come on, man. Sam's got a good thing with you, if he can't see that, then more fool him."

"I'm not so sure of that... I hoped coming here would, strengthen our relationship? But after meeting Gabriel, I think this will be our last weekend together."

"Seriously? Gabriel? He's a pain in the ass!"

"But he's so full of life, he's free spirited and, everything I'm not! They hit it off the moment they met and... I think when we get back to California, Sam will want someone more like him."

"Dude, if Sam does that then he's a fucking idiot! I know I'm supposed to be on his side, but really? If I get a phone call saying you've broken up, I think I'm going to fly over there and punch him - and I hate flying!"

Castiel finally managed to smile again; "thank you, but I really think you should be defending your brother's honour, not mine."

"I should be stopping him making ridiculous decisions. Breaking up with you would be one of them."

Dean could almost swear Castiel blushed as he hid behind his cup of coffee. He smiled and stood from the table, grabbing his coffee.

"I'll leave you to read in peace, I've got some work to be doing."

Nodding, Castiel picked up his book and flicked through to the last page he'd been reading. Dean watched Cas for a few moments before going through to his office.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Dean was last to wake up; He stretched and padded through to his en-suite, not liking the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. Whenever Gabriel was in the kitchen unsupervised, it never ended well. He quickly got showered and ready for the morning, before going downstairs to investigate. Castiel was sat in what Dean considered 'his armchair', reading a different book. Dean smiled and leant on the sofa.<p>

"Morning, Cas."

Castiel looked up and smiled before going back to his book; "good morning."

"Nice sleep?"

"Oh, yes, thank you."

"What're you reading?"

"Cat's Cradle... I found it on the shelf in our room."

Dean grinned; "yeah? I love Vonnegut, what do you think?"

"It's pretty good. I'd say I'm already on chapter 14, but that's no much of an accomplishment, his chapters are a page long, at most."

Dean laughed; "yeah, but it's good, right? Anyway, I need to see what dumb and dumber are up to."

"They're baking," Cas offered. Rolling his eyes, Dean went through to the kitchen, finding it doubly messy than usually.

"Guys, seriously?"

Gabriel spun round and grinned; "we're baking cakes!"

"No, you're making a god-damned mess!"

"Oh come on, Dean! Your brother's here! Let go once in a while!"

Dean rolled his eyes; "whatever, you two fairies have fun, I have some errands to run."

"Hey Dean, take Cas? He wants to see the town!"

"Why don't you take him? He's your boyfriend!"

Sam shrugged; "you two seem to be getting on. Besides, I'm baking!"

"Seriously, invite another gay couple in to my house and the suddenly it's Gay Pride in San Francisco!"

Gabriel and Sam laughed as Dean marched out of the kitchen. He gathered everything he needed, before going back to the living room.

"Hey Cas, I'm off out to run some errands, Sam mentioned you wanted to see the town?"

"Oh, um, if you're busy it's-"

"-Nah, come on, man. It'll only take me half an hour, max, then I'm all yours."

Castiel smiled; "ok."

Dean grinned as Castiel hurried to get ready, before they were in the Imapala, heading in to town. Cas quietly stared out of the window, watching everything pass by, Dean occasionally glanced over and smiled. He tried his best to finish his errands as quick as possible, so he and Cas could get some dinner before the café got busy.

"So, how're you liking my neck of the woods?" Dean grinned, pushing his food around his plate. Castiel smiled.

"It's nice, I think I could get used to it."

"...Oh?"

"Oh? Oh, Sam hasn't told you. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What, are you guys moving here?"

Castiel frowned and looked at his plate; "we'd spoken of it, yes. But, I doubt it will happen now..."

"You're not still worried about Sam leaving you, are you? Dude, I think you should speak to him about it... And even then, you could still move here! You're always welcome at mine."

"I shouldn't be."

"Why? I'd like to think I'm your friend, even after 24 hours. Plus you're much better company than Gabriel! Last time we came here, he set his napkin on fire and tripped up a waitress!"

Castiel laughed and finally lifted his head; "I suppose I could always visit."

"Exactly. Now... I think we should hurry before you don't even have a place to visit!"

When they got back to the house, Sam and Gabriel were in the kitchen, tidying, whilst dancing about to terrible music. There were an assortment of cakes on the table, cooling down. Dean rolled his eyes and went to join Castiel in the living room.

"Is Sam like this with you?" he asked, collapsing down on the sofa. Castiel smiled and shook his head.

"He says I kill them mood."

"...What a dick! ...Fancy watching Star Wars? I just got it on Blu-Ray! I don't normally splurge, but, Emperor Strikes Back in beautiful high def?"

Cas smiled; "sure, it's been a while since I've watched Star Wars."

"Cool. Oh, uh, it'll be in my room, if that's cool with you? Give the queens the bottom floor to sing and dance?"

Casiel laughed; "that's fine."

"You want anything to eat? Drink?"

"Um, anything's fine."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Gabriel and Sam were lounging on the sofa again, this time watching Aladdin, whilst eating some of the cake they'd made earlier. Gabriel did impressions of the genie, causing Sam to choke on his cake, and spit crumbs out over the sofa and rug.<p>

"You know Dean-O's going to kill us for making a mess?"

Sam grinned and shrugged; "his problem. Where is he anyway?"

"Oh, he and your lump of awkward are watching Star Wars in our room."

"Are they now? ...I'm glad they're getting on, even if I'm not getting on with him."

"Who? You're not getting on with?"

"Cas. He's just, you know, no fun, sometimes. Well, all the time."

Gabriel frowned; "well, at least the sex is good, right?"

"Eh, that's gotten kind of boring too. You ever want to just, jazz it up sometimes?"

Gabe laughed; "Sammy, you and I have opposite problems! Dean complains our sex life is too jazzy!"

Sam laughed too; "really? He did mention you were a bit much for him to handle."

"Yeah, we're kind of, too alike but too different at the same time. We're both pretty obnoxious with our music and film tastes, that's a big cause of arguments. I like fun sex, he likes normal... We pretty much like the same things but in different ways."

Sam grinned; "I don't even know what my problems with Cas are... I think it is just me being a bitch, but... He just doesn't care, you know? He never wants to do anything! It's always 'if you want', 'I don't mind'... I just want him to, have a damn opinion! I want the arguments about what music we listen to in the car or, whether we have dinner then a movie, or a movie then dinner... Am I just being stupid?"

"Yes, you're one big ball of stupid. But, you're entitled to want that stuff... No one really wants a partner who's happy to just, do what they want... Except maybe Dean."

Sam frowned again; "...This is weird."

"...It is now you mention it... Say, you go microwave some popcorn, I'm going to go check they're not sinning!"

Sam laughed nervously and peeled himself from the sofa. Gabriel jogged up the stairs two at a time and crept to his bedroom. He pushed the door open and grinned at the sight. Dean and Cas had fallen asleep, Star Wars still playing on the TV. Fortunately, their positions were innocuous enough for Gabriel to not be afraid of them being up to something. He quietly backed out and rushed back downstairs, joining Sam in the kitchen.

"They've fallen asleep, time to have fun!"

Sam laughed and turned round; "what kind of fun? Because I don't want to get in trouble with Dean."

"Nah, you won't get in trouble..."

* * *

><p>Dean woke up suddenly, after there was a loud crash downstairs. He rolled on to his back went to scratch his forehead when his forearm lolled over and smacked him in the face.<p>

"Jesus, fucking..."

With his other hand, he held up his limp arm, realising he must have slept on it. He felt something stir next to him and almost jumped when he saw it was Castiel, but calmed when he remembered the circumstances. The menu screen was playing on repeat, but quieter than he remembered leaving it on. Shrugging, he pulled himself up in to a sitting position and tried to coax the blood back in to his arm, rubbing it. Downstairs he could hear music, laughing, and a bit of banging. Sighing - again, he'd been sighing a lot since Sam had arrived - he clambered off the bed and went to investigate. When he got downstairs, he was horrified to find all the furniture in the front room pushed back to one side, pop music playing on Dean's - very expensive - surround sound stereo, whilst Sam and Gabriel roller-bladed around the hardwood flooring. There were many things Dean wanted to shout, and he almost cringed at the first question he shouted.

"Where the fuck did you get blades?"

Sam and Gabriel suddenly noticed Dean stood there - looking extremely angry - and grinned.

"We've had them for years!" Gabriel replied, skating over. He went to pull Dean in to a hug, but instead hit the wall when Dean ducked out of the way.

"What the fuck are you two doing? You'll ruin the floor! Go fucking blade outside if you want to act twelve! For fucks sake!"

Sam pouted; "come on, Dean, we were just having fun."

"Not on my floor with those fucking things on your feet!"

"Our, floor!" Gabriel chipped in. Dean glared.

"Not for much longer if you keep pulling stunts like this! I'm going to fucking kill you one day!"

"Would it kill you to just relax, and be spontaneous? For once?" Sam moaned.

"Don't you fucking start! Just, put everything back! And stop dicking about!"

Before either his brother or boyfriend could say another word, Dean stomped back upstairs to his room, flopping down face first on to his bed, completely forgetting Castiel was still sleeping there.

"...Dean? Are you all right?"

Dean grunted and looked up; a sleepy but concerned looking Castiel was staring at him. He managed a smile.

"Yeah, just woke up to find those two idiots trying to wreck my front room... Seriously, leave them alone for a few damn hours and they destroy my house!"

"What were they doing?"

"Rollerblading! In the front fucking room! ...To pop music! Might I add!"

He pulled himself up to the top of the bed, lying next to Cas.

"I'm sorry we came, clearly Sam and Gabriel shouldn't be together."

Dean huffed out an almost bitter-sounding laugh; "clearly they're destined to be together! Too damned fun for their own good!"

Castiel hummed; "they do seem to get on exceptionally well."

Dean laughed again; "maybe we should just swap!"

Castiel laughed too; "you think that's a good idea?"

"Why not? Sam gets the spontaneous wild boyfriend he clearly wants, I get the relaxed not-bothered one."

"Wow, you paint me out to be so amazing!"

Dean grinned; "it doesn't sound great, but really, what I need is... Well... Someone like you!"

Castiel smiled; "well... I'm flattered, I think?"

"Um... Yeah... Let's go see if they've restored my living room..."

Cas nodded and followed Dean back downstairs, where everything had nearly been restored. Sam was putting the coffee table back in front of the sofa whilst Gabriel was slumped in the armchair, arms folded across his chest, pouting.

"You girls going to stop messing about now?" Dean asked, sitting down. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Always with the name-calling. Stop over-compensating, Dean; you're probably the gay-est person here!"

Sam nodded; "you're fooling no one with your 'I'm so butch' routine!"

Dean glared; "you know what, go fuck yourselves!"

Castiel sat himself in between Sam and Dean, gingerly resting his hand on Sam's knee, half expecting it to be swatted away. Dean eyed Castiel's hand scornfully before looking up at Gabriel, who also seemed to be eyeing Castiel's hand. Dean cleared his throat and looked across at Sam.

"So... Sammy... Were you ever going to tell me you were planning on moving back here?"

Sam's eyes widened; "oh. Um... Yeah, Dean, I'm planning on moving back here..."

Gabriel laughed, Dean rolled his eyes and Sam shot a quick glare at Cas, who frowned.

"Sorry, I thought you'd have mentioned it."

Sam sighed; "yeah, I guess... I mean, I think I've found a job, you know?"

Dean smiled; "yeah, that's awesome! So, was this really just some house-hunting trip?"

"Um, kinda?"

"Well, you know you can stay here until you find somewhere?"

Sam laughed; "nah, I don't think you could handle us."

"Us being you and Gabe! I can handle Cas fine!"

"Well why don't you go and marry him then!"

"Because I can't! We're in Kansas!"

Gabriel laughed; "run away to New York then! On your rainbow unicorns!"

Dean rolled his eyes; "you guys, seriously!"

"So anyway, what's for dinner?"

Dean folded his arms; "I'm not cooking."

"Take out it is! Now... What shall it be?"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Dean woke up earlier than usual, feeling a little off. Gabriel was asleep on the other side of the bed, facing away from him. Shrugging, he dragged himself out of bed and downstairs, a little shocked to find Castiel awake in the kitchen, staring in to a mug of coffee. He looked up when he noticed Dean and smiled meekly.<p>

"Morning."

"...Morning... Cas, are you all right?"

Cas let out a deep sigh and shrugged; "I think so, and, I don't think it's a good thing."

Dean quickly poured himself a cup of coffee and sat opposite; "why?"

"...Sam broke up with me. Last night. And... I'm ok with that."

"Seriously? You're ok with that?"

Cas shrugged again and had a sip of his coffee; "I don't know. I mean, we weren't working, that much was obvious, and, I guess coming here made him realise that."

"But dude, that sucks! And you have to be around each other until Tuesday! And even then you live together!"

"I can go stay with my brother, or, I don't know. We'll figure it out. Not much has changed, really. I just, can't kiss him now."

He tried to smile but it never happened. Instead he took another sip of his coffee. Dean scowled.

"...I think I'm going to kill him."

Castiel reached out and grabbed Dean's arm; "Dean, don't. I'm fine, really! You can't force Sam to want me."

"He's a damn idiot. Really. How could he so nonchalantly just, dump you? You!"

"Maybe it's for the best."

"Best my ass!"

"Please, Dean, just, don't do anything?"

"Well, I'm definitely going to have a word with him about this!"

"Just, don't hit him? Or, hurt him, in any way?"

Dean sighed and finished his coffee, going to the machine to refill his cup. After a couple more cups of coffee, Dean marched up the stairs, barging in to Sam's room. He frowned when he saw Gabriel sat on the bed - pretty close - chatting to Sam. They both looked at Dean like deer caught in the headlights.

"Dean!"

"All right. Seriously. What the fuck is going on? Why did you break up with Cas? And why are you two best pals all of a sudden?"

Sam sighed and looked at Gabriel; "should I? or...?"

Gabriel shrugged; "he's your brother."

"What. Is going. On?"

"Right... Gabe?"

Gabriel nodded and slid off the bed, squeezing past Dean and leaving. Dean continued to glare at Sam.

"Ok... I broke up with Cas, because, well, you know why. You talk, I've spoken to you, we're just not working, and well... I think I've kinda, well, don't kill me but, I think I've fallen in love, with, Gabriel."

Dean's jaw dropped; "What?"

"I know! But, he's just so... He's what I need, Dean. He's fun and he's clever, and... We had a moment! When we were rollerblading, he went in to the back of me and we fell over and, there was just this moment! And, I knew it was him, all along, and... Well, if it's any consolation, we both think you and Cas make the perfect couple. It's fucking obvious, Dean."

It went silent for a few moments; Dean thought over everything Sam had just said and everything that had happened the last couple of days, before being unable to control the smile on his face. Sam eyed him suspiciously.

"Dean?"

"...Cas and I had a moment too. I'd jokingly mentioned that we should swap and, I date him and you date Gabe, and, for a moment it wasn't even a joke... You know? It seemed we were both really thinking about it!"

Sam smiled; "does this mean you're not angry?"

"...I don't think so..."

"When I broke it off with Cas, I told him I would actively encourage him dating you if, you and Gabe were to break up."

"Did you now? And when was Gabriel going to break up with me? Over breakfast?"

Sam shrugged; "that's um. What we were talking about before you burst in here..."

"Oh great..."

Dean turned to leave, but Sam called him back.

"Where are you going?"

"To dump that son of a bitch!"

He grinned cheekily at his brother before darting out of the room. He looked around the top floor before rushing downstairs, finding Gabriel in the kitchen with Castiel, the two of them sat in an awkward silence. He looked up, terrified when Dean entered.

"Dean! Did you-"

"-Yes, and I hope you're not offended when I tell you to get your ass out of my bed! Forever!"

Castiel looks between the two as if they've suddenly transformed into aliens; Gabriel eyed Dean suspiciously until Dean can't hold back the grin he'd been suppressing.

"Seriously. I thought I'd be angry. I think I tried to be, but, damn, you two were thinking the same thing I was!"

Gabriel suddenly grinned; "oh Dean, darling, this was the best weekend ever!"

He flung himself in to Dean's arms, kissing his cheek. Dean laughed and hugged him back before pushing him away.

"Dude, don't kiss your boyfriend's brother, that's gross."

Gabriel laughed, winked at Castiel before running out. Castiel was still regarding Dean will a look of complete bewilderment. Dean laughed and pulled out the chair next to Cas', scooting closer.

"...What happened?"

Dean grinned; "I broke up with Gabe."

"I see that... Why?"

"Some, elaborate plan, where, now Sam is dating my ex, and, I've been given permission to date my brother's ex, if, that's all right with said ex?"

Castiel sat with a blank face before smiling; "I think the ex would be fine with that."

Dean grinned and raised his hand to cup the back of Cas' head, softly pulling him closer until their lips met, in a soft and oddly dry kiss - until Dean flicked his tongue out across Cas' lips, attempting to lick his way in to the other man's mouth. The sides of Cas' mouth quirked in to a smile as he allowed Dean's tongue in, curling his own around it. Dean moaned quietly as he pulled Castiel closer, sliding his other arm around his waist. They jerked apart when they heard a loud thud upstairs, followed by a muffled groan. They both chuckled and rest their foreheads together.

"You really think this will work out?" Castiel asked, gazing in to Dean's eyes. Dean smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, I've got a feeling it will."

* * *

><p>The four of them went out to celebrate with dinner later on in the day, and all agreed on the right decision having been reached as it didn't "feel weird". It didn't feel weird for Dean to see Gabriel basically stick his tongue down Sam's throat. It didn't feel weird for Cas to have his hand held by Dean instead of Sam. It didn't feel weird for Sam to see Cas gaze longingly in to Dean's eyes. And nothing ever felt weird for Gabriel, even if he'd moved from one Winchester to the other in less than 24 hours.<p>

"You know, I think I've got a huge lump growing on my head," Sam chuckled, elbowing Gabe. Gabriel grinned and shrugged.

"Sorry."

Dean smirked; "what's this?"

"He, jumped on me, and I fell and crashed my head on the floor. It really fucking hurt! I think I blacked out for a moment too!"

"Aww... No backsies!"

Sam and Gabriel laughed, Castiel just smiled fondly at Dean, squeezing his hand softly.

* * *

><p><strong>-THREE MONTHS LATER-<strong>

Dean was sat mulling over some of his work with a coffee, waiting for his brother to arrive. Eventually, he did, a large grin on his face.

"Late, as usual!" Dean laughed, pulling Sam in to a hug. Sam shrugged and sat down, signalling to the waitress to come take his order. Similar to Gabriel, he ordered a sweet coffee, with extra sugar.

"Working hard?"

Dean groaned; "so much damn work! And it's got to be done by Wednesday!"

"Sucks to be you."

"Tell me about it! Cas is developing his spontaneous side... So this morning, he wakes me up at six."

Sam frowned; "right? Is that it?"

"No! What he did, was he put Star Wars on, full fucking blast! I nearly died when the fanfare started! He obviously found it hilarious."

Sam laughed; "that's good to hear. How was the make up sex? Boring?"

Dean scowled; "we can't all be kinky fuckers like you two!"

"You're just jealous."

"Yeah, sure, been there! Done that!"

Sam grinned and took a sip of his coffee. Dean quickly shuffled all his papers in to a neat pile and looked up at his brother.

"So, why did you call me here?"

"To chat."

"Sam, you live five doors down!"

"Fine! So I have news!"

Dean grinned; "yeah?"

"We're um, taking a trip."

"We? Trip?"

"Me, Gabriel... You, and Cas?"

"Right? Where?"

Sam cleared his throat and shrugged casually; "New York?"

Dean nodded slowly, not fully understanding; "ok? Because...?"

"Because... There are certain laws there, that-"

"-OH MY GOD!"

Sam laughs; "and you catch on."

Dean scrabbled over to pull his brother in to a suffocating hug; "Sammy, this is awesome! Three months and I wanted to kill him! Three months and you want to marry him? And here you were supposed to be the brains!"

Sam hugged Dean back, laughed; "thanks Dean. This means you'll be best man, right?"

"Obviously! I'd have to punch you if you offered it to Cas!"

"Well, I was debating asking Cas."

Dean laughed and punched Sam in the arm playfully; "you're a dick."

"Yeah. I introduced you to the best thing in your life, I'm a real dick."

"So... Permanent no backsies then?"

Sam laughed; "yes. It shall be law!"

"I thought it was already law, you wrote up that contract!"

"Yeah, well, this law will be overseen by a Justice of the Peace."

Dean grinned; "still, this is awesome, Sammy... Did he get down on one knee?"

"No! He's already short enough!"


End file.
